Not the Bradey Bunch
by astarte-lydianna
Summary: After living with the Cullen's for a while Bella stumbles across a couple in the hallway that shouldn't be...or should they? Carlisle lets her in on a family secret and Bella agrees to be part of it. Part one Bella/Jasper more to follow
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hey everyone. I got the idea for this story when I was talking to me colleague at work about how her and her husband have been together since she was fourteen and how they do sometimes have casual sex but it's just sex and they don't see it as cheating because after being together twenty years of course they like the look of other people so they thought why not have it every now and then. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine xx

Not the Bradey Bunch

First Incident

The Cullens returned to Folks over a century later ...

I walked into the house to find Esme, seeing as though Rosalie had stolen Renesme for the day. Actually they were going shopping together. I couldn't believe that my once little girl...my perfect half human, half vampire daughter was now an adult. Although she like me was now over one hundred years old, physically she looked in her early twenties and we now suspected her growing had stopped altogether she hadn't changed much since she was around fifteen/sixteen in human years. I always wondered whether she would live forever like us or whether she would age very slowly and one day die. Although she was strong she wasn't as indestructible as the rest of us.

Folks despite it being a different time with different people hadn't changed much. Still a small town full of bad weather. It was weird coming back and knowing that Charlie had passed on years ago. It was more than a lifetime ago that he and my mum had lived here together when I was a baby.

The Cullen's house in the woods hadn't changed either, it looked as if no one had even ever found it, there were no tracks, no scents, no sign that anyone else had been there since we left. Esme had enjoyed redecorating it and bringing it back to life just as she did the cottage once more.

There was one thing that had changed...Renesme's relationship with Jacob. It started with her occasional comments about him, I suspected that she suddenly thought of him differently. This didn't really bother me until his feelings for her started to change to and I saw them kissing one time. It felt awkward and I'm ashamed to admit I even felt a pang of jealously...but I think it was more the "i had him first" feeling. Of course I didn't like Jacob that way anymore, I had gotten over that before I was even turned let alone decades later.

Another part of me was happy, but mainly for Jacob rather than Renesme. I was happy for her too of course but more so for Jacob. I was happy that he finally had the happiness I couldn't give him. He finally had the heart I couldn't give to him.

He had come with us when we had left Folks. There had been an annex above the garage of our home in Alaska and several of our other homes since, where he stayed when he wasn't wondering the forest or visiting Folks. It was far enough away from the main house that the smell didn't bother everyone...much, and they would put up with anything for Renesme. Even as an adult she had us all wrapped around her finger.

This time Edward and I had moved into the house and much to our discomfort with it, Renesme and Jacob had moved into the cottage. They were engaged.

I headed for the kitchen but something stopped me before I reached it.

I looked at the couple in front of me. Alice was pressed against the wall looking up lustfully at the large vampire towering over her. Emmett stood his hands on the wall either side of her pinning her there. I had just walked in on a rather intimate moment between two people I didn't expect. I didn't know how to react and thoughts rushed through my mind.

Did Rosalie and Jasper know? Has it been going on for years, decades even, or has it only just happened?

"I'm sorry Bella." Alice said quickly. "I should have seen you coming...I was just distracted."

"That's ok." I replied dumbly, not really knowing what else to say.

"Carlisle wants to explain." Alice said, after her eyes had glazed over for a moment. Moments later Carlisle stood behind me.

"Bella,I wondered if I might speak with you for a moment?" he enquired. I nodded and followed him towards his office. "Please sit." I did. I had learned to carry out the motion of being human even when it wasn't necessary. It was habit now. "I think I may be the best person to explain this to you..."

"Please they don't owe me an explanation really." I said.

"Bella there are some things about this family you don't know. I'm going to be honest with you and tell you these things but understand that this doesn't mean you have to do anything you don't want to." He said. I was starting to feel worried and uneasy now. "You see we learned a long time ago that living in a Coven this big and having a permanent mate can have complications."

"Complications?"

"You see, when you live as long as we do and live amongst others it becomes very easy to be attracted to them and mistakes happen. People get hurt and it causes problems for everyone. In time we have learnt that the best way to deal with this situation is to embrace it rather than try to hide it. Let's face it with a mind-reader, an empath and a fortune teller in the house there are no secrets." He continued.

"What are you saying Carlisle?" I asked, even though I was already fairly certain I knew.

"Take Esme and I for example. She is my mate and for all human purposes my wife. We love each other dearly, she completes me like no other, and she feels the same...however eyes do wonder and so on occasion we have both been known to stray and we're ok with that. We allow it as something that is just a physical desire and remain together quite happily. Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett are the same. Bella, don't think that this is how it has to be for you. When Edward married you he meant it, every word. If you wanted him to only have you he would happily only have you and no other. This doesn't have to affect you at all I just thought you should be aware that when you see these moments around the house it is not someone being unfaithful."

No, that's exactly what it was but I knew what he meant.

"What about all this time..."

"Edward has only been with you. When one of us finds a mate we always allow them a decade or two of complete alone time to make sure they are sure that they are true mates. In fact the reason we've left it so long is because of Nessie..."

"So before me, Edward was still part of this?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes."

"With who?" I couldn't help it, I had to know.

"Alice and Esme." He replied calmly. "In fact Alice has managed to have her way with all of us."

"Carlisle, I'm shocked." I chided him.

"I'm still very much a man." He replied, I swore if he could have blushed he would have. The strange thing was this new information hadn't repulsed me like I thought it would, no it had me excited. I was nervous too but definitely excited.

I stood to leave and headed back through the house. I was no longer going to find Esme, no, I was heading outside to go and find my husband. Edward's hunting trip with Jasper was going to get cut a little short. We had some talking to do.

Edward POV

I smelt her before she got here. I knew she was heading my way to I stayed where I was. I could hear Jasper's thoughts. He was confused, trying to sense her emotions and make some sense of them.

Then I saw her and within moments she was stood in front of me.

"Would you mind coming home with me?" she asked. I looked down at her innocent face. Rosalie had the beautiful but deadly look that you would expect of a vampire but Bella and Alice seemed to manage to look adorable and cute so much that you could easily forget the creatures they really were.

"Is there something you need me for, love?" I asked her, putting an arm over her shoulders and walking back to Jasper.

"To talk." She replied. "It's important." I was about to ask her if everything was alright but Jasper's thoughts threw me off. He was thinking about Alice and Emmett.

"Today?" I asked him.

'_She probably noticed...she seems pretty calm though. I think they told her Edward.'_

"Bella? Have you seen Alice today?" I asked her, avoiding the question I really wanted to ask.

"Yes."

~A Little While Later~

Bella and I sat in the kitchen facing each other.

"Tell me what you're thinking, love." I asked, taking her hand in mine.

"I'm wondering how this all managed to stay secret for so long." She replied, smiling slightly. She didn't look annoyed or upset.

"Because it was irrelevant. I love you, Bella and anything else is a minor detail." I replied.

"So if I didn't want you to you wouldn't be with anyone else?" she asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"If that was what you wanted then of course I would respect that." I said simply.

"What about me Edward?" she asked me, looking uncertain. "I mean if we were to be part of-"

"Bella it is purely a case of if you happen to desire another person in the house you may act on it without feeling guilty. I won't be mad. I know it will mean no more than physical desire the same as it would be for me if I were to act on any desires I felt for anyone else." I told her. "We don't have to worry about this now. We can leave things as they are and still change our minds later, love. If you were to agree to this it doesn't mean that everyone would be expecting us to start sleeping around with the whole house. It is just an agreement that should the situation arise it is allowed. Trust me Bella sometimes you suddenly see people a different way and all of a sudden you desire them. It may not be now it may be in another century's time. I know for a fact that at least two other members of my family have thought about it."

"Really?" she asked, curiosity burning in her eyes. "Who?"

"It's a bit unfair if I tell you....doesn't that ruin the fun?" I replied, knowing that it wasn't the answer she wanted. "A warning Bella, if someone in the household desires you and you have agreed to this they will try to seduce you. If you say no then that's fair enough no one will make you but just because you don't desire someone now doesn't mean that they won't try anything and you may well find that you didn't even realise that you could think of them that way."

"As long as you swear to me that I am the one you want to spend forever with, the only one for you then I agree." She said quietly. "As long as I don't have to actually see it that is I think that'd be too weird."

"You don't have to agree to this."

"It's fine Edward, really. I'd rather this than something happen further down the line that either of us would feel guilty for. I think the way Carlisle explained it helped a lot." She said calmly. How was it possible that something like this only made me love her more.

"Alright but been warned once we tell them that, you'll be the shiny new toy of Folks all over again." I grinned. "And I will still be fighting for your attentions as much as ever. You are still mine Bella and primarily you will be sharing my bed." Possessiveness rose inside me, I was fine with this since I knew she really did love me, but the first few months would be hard because she would be the new plaything. Those who had thought about it would suddenly have the go ahead to act on it. I would just have to remember to ensure plenty of quality husband and wife time for us as well.

~One Month Later~

Bella POV

High School was boring the first time around but this was the sixth time and now I knew it all already. It didn't matter which subject I took, they were all boring to me except one. I had found that now I had the time to learn I had found a hobby in music. I had become very good at the piano and guitar and had now set my eyes on a violin.

Emmett had convinced me to skip last period, he told me that in all his years human or vampire he couldn't remember maths being good for anything. So since it was a Friday I joined him and we headed home. I was pretty sure that Rosalie and Jasper had had half days anyway so we wouldn't be the only ones home early.

When we got home I headed upstairs to mine and Edward's room and left Emmett to his new toy. He had an xbox. This was actually about the sixth one he had had since either he would get annoyed and break it by accident or Rosalie would get sick of him playing it and break it not so accidently.

I walked past Carlisle study and then stopped passing Alice and Jasper's room. Something had caught my eye.

Curiosity got the better of me and I took a few steps towards the doorway. Then I knew what had caught my eye. Jasper was stood in the room in just his jeans and a towel tossed over his shoulders. I saw his quickly towel dry his unruly hair with it and chuck it into the en suite.

His arms, neck and chest were littered with small crescent scars...I remembered his story. But his skin was surprisingly tan for a vampire and his chest more defined than I would have guessed. I knew if I was still human I would be bright red in the face by now. I quickly averted my gaze and continued to my own room.

I tried to draw, read, listen to my favourite cd, but nothing could shake the image of a half naked Jasper taking me into his arms from my head and it was beginning to get me both turned on and embarrassed.

"Are you alright darlin'?" I heard an all too familiar voice ask from my doorway. Perfect, the only member of the household that I couldn't hide my embarrassment from stood right in front of me.

"I'm fine, really." I lied. He came closer and I felt the nervousness begin to ease away and then the embarrassment. Leaving my mind free to unashamedly picture him without the white shirt he now wore. I blinked the image away and looked back to him. He was smirking.

"Sure?" he asked. I nodded slowly. I wasn't convincing myself and I certainly wasn't convincing him. Not when every step closer he took caused a strange reaction from me. Where the hell had this feeling come from? It was Jasper for God's sake! Worst of all he knew exactly what I was feeling...so he probably knew I was spying on him earlier even if he didn't show it.

His eyes had been growing bigger and bigger but really it was because he was getting closer and closer. Before I knew it he was right in front of me. I could feel a familiar aching in my stomach and if I could feel it he definitely could. I met his gaze and moments later I was pressed against the wall behind me with his lips assaulting mine. His kiss was fierce and oh so passionate, I was pinned firmly between his hard body and the wall.

Then the waves of lust began to hit me and I was a goner. His hands were on me, caressing me, nipping me, teasing me. It was all passion, all heat and intensity, and I wanted it. I wanted everything he could offer me right there and then. He ripped off my jumper, then my bra. I tore his shirt open and pulled him closer still. I felt Jasper tugging down my jeans and pulling away my panties as I unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down, every move as urgent as his.

He lifted me up and before I could think another thought he was in me and my God was it good. I moaned aloud, revelling in the feelings that just seemed to get stronger and stronger. I knew Jasper was projecting his feelings and that along with me own kept the lust and pleasure building like a raging fire.

My mind drifted slightly, feeling guilty for what I was doing but I couldn't stop. I craved him. I needed him. My body wanted nothing more than him at that moment. I grasped his shoulders, gripping tighter, pulling him closer, driving him deeper and deeper inside until I felt that shuddering, sweet release.

I waited for it to start to fade but it didn't. The pleasure didn't stop it just grew more and more intense until I heard Jasper reach his own release. It was then that the waves of lust and pleasure started to drift away.

For a few moments we just stayed as we were, his forehead pressed against mine, both of us panting just enjoying the moment we had shared.

After a few moments he gently lowered me to the ground but didn't let go of me. Instead he kissed me.

"Wow." I murmured dumbly. You'd think I'd have a bit more eloquence after a century but no.

"Thanks darlin'." He replied, kissing me again. "I just couldn't resist." Then he smiled a beaming boyish smiled and with a huge wave of happy and calming vibes he was gone.

I wish I could blame his talents for me getting carried away like I did but I couldn't. With me sending him plenty of sexy emotions I couldn't blame him in the slightest. I sighed and went to climb in the shower.

Sex with an empath was incredible. Everything felt so much stronger...in fact I was still feeling pretty turned on just thinking about it. Suddenly I couldn't wait until Edward got home.

Author's Notes: That's the first part. This is probably going to be a series of separate events to make up the general story rather than continuous chapters. But I thought it's open to lots of different pairings and fun so I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Months Later

I closed the bathroom door shut behind me and turned on the shower. My clothes went into the hamper, although Alice or Esme would probably throw most of them away. My last hunt had been...energetic and so I was covered in dirt and half of the forest floor and had torn up my clothes. I definitely needed a shower.

I stripped and stepped under the warm water. I loved showers. I liked to gradually turn the temperature up until my body became warm until it felt almost human again. I liked to remember every now and then. I felt a small pang in my heart for Charlie and my mom and the friends I had left behind...they were long gone. I reached for the shampoo and started scrubbing at my hair.

Unfortunately for me I hadn't checked the bottle before I poured it over my head. I tried to rinse my hair quickly but it was too late, I was covered in what appeared to be some kind of sticky honey or syrup.

"Emmett!" I roared. I could hear his laughter from here. It grew closer as did he. A short while later I still stood trying to get the sticky substance trying to get the sticky substance out of my hair when I realised someone else was in the room. Then I heard Emmett's chuckle.

"Got you." He laughed, from the other side of the shower door. I was grateful for the frosted glass hiding me from him.

"It's not funny Emmett! It's not coming out!" I growled at him. Then I sighed in defeat and pouted as I realised without any shower gel or real shampoo the syrup was not coming off. "I'm covered in it..."

"Do you want the shampoo back?" he asked, still trying to calm his laughter.

"Damn it Emmett of course I want it back!" I snapped. A few moments later the shower door opened a bit as he passed me the shampoo. I snatched it from his hand and turned to rinse my hair but stopped realising he was still stood there.

Emmett POV

I hadn't expected to see her naked...which sounded stupid because she was in the shower and I had opened the door but I just hadn't thought about it. I didn't think about her that way...she was like my sister. I had never once had a single thought about her in anything other than a sisterly way... So why now was I trying so hard not to think of her like that?

Somehow the picture of Bella stood naked with maple syrup still clinging to her skin was just too hard to resist...so why bother? I smirked at her and stepped into the shower without even taking my clothes off.

"Let me help you get it out." I told her, turning her around to face away from me and as took the shampoo from her and started to wash her hair out. "But you have to admit it was funny."

"I'm sure it was." She replied bluntly. "Just not to me." A few moments later I put the shampoo back on the shelf now that she was syrup free and as she turned around her mouth opened to say something but she seemed to forget whatever she was going to say as I pulled my now soaked t-shirt over my head...now that look on her face is adorable.

Bella POV

This is Emmett! I kept screaming to myself as his hands caressed my hair and neck washing every trace of stickiness from it. I kept telling myself it's Emmett he's not even looking at me that way he's just helping but I was also incredibly grateful that I wasn't able to blush. I knew that if I could I would be red and pink from head to toe.

I turned to thank him and shove him from the shower but never got the words out as I watched him tug his shirt over his head. My mind managed one more 'THIS IS EMMETT!' before my eyes dropped to his muscled chest and mouth just hung there unable to speak.

I glanced back up to his face to see him grinning at me like the big kid he was. Again I tried to find words but couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm not hearing a no." He said matter-of-factly, as he reached to unbutton his jeans. I was torn between thinking 'this isn't happening' and 'oh my god look at those muscles'. In the end the thought of those huge arms lifting me up won out.

Now he was as naked as I was a took a step forward, so that he was practically pressed against me. I should have peeked before he moved but I didn't think... He reached up to cup my cheek, running his hand down to tilt my chin up to him as his lips came down to mine. He kissed my ever so slowly, taking his time to explore my mouth, while his hands moved across my body. He slowly coaxed my backwards until I felt the wall press against my back. His kisses moved from my mouth down my neck across my chest to my stomach. He covered my stomach in kisses licking along the scar there from where Edward had torn my stomach open during Renesme's rather unconventional birth. He trailed back up to suck one nipple into his mouth and then down again until he kissed and nibbles along my hip. I let a moan escape as he sucked at the skin there. I had never imagined Emmett, the massive bear of a man, the biggest prankster and joker on the planet to be so gentle and slow in the bedroom...or in our case bathroom. I was ripped from my thoughts as I let out a loud moan. His tongue had found its way between my legs and he was trying to get me to lift one leg to allow him better access. I lifted my leg for him and he moved back to kiss my thigh a few times before making his way back in to press his tongue into me. I couldn't stop the gasps and moans that followed as he worked his tongue and fingers to build up the glorious tension in my body that led to my sweet release. He kissed a few more times there while it was still sensitive.

"We're going to want to move babe." He murmured, lifting me easily. He paid no mind to the still running shower or the fact we were both soaked and in seconds he was lowering my on a bed.

He moved over me, pressing me into the softness of the bed as he kissed me with the same slow gentleness as he had earlier. His hands found their way back down my body and I felt his fingers fill me again. God I could feel the mess I was making with my own juices, he was certainly the expert in foreplay...

"You can still say no." He grinned, leaning down to suck my nipple into his mouth again. "But that would be a lot less fun."

"Emmett Please..." I breathed. I couldn't take anymore of his torturous foreplay. I needed him in me, now. Thankfully he complied. His lips covered mine again in a deep kiss and I felt him sliding into me. Suddenly the foreplay made a lot of sense, as I felt myself struggling to accommodate him. Apparently Emmett was huge, everywhere. I winced as he push further into me and he kissed me harder, distracting me from the discomfort until I was filled more than I'd ever been with Emmett's length buried in me. I groaned into his mouth as he started to move and gripped at his shoulders as I felt pleasure building straight away.

"Oh God Emmett!" I cried, pulling my lips from his and pressing my head back into the pillow. I felt my climax reaching every inch of me and taking over my whole body as I dug my nails into against his hard back.

He wasn't done yet, he just kept a steady pace, letting me ride out my orgasm to its full. I gradually came down from my high and leant up to kiss him again as he continued to thrust into me. Even his thrusts were slow and deep... filling me as much as I could possibly be filled.

I felt the pleasure building in me again as he continued to keep his pace but I knew he must be close from his occasional shudders of pleasure.

"Let me." I whispered to him. He stopped and raised an eyebrow at me. I was shocked at my own boldness but I wasn't going to stop now. "I want to..." He leant up off of me and let me guild him onto his back. I leant over him and stopped to lick along his enormous shaft a few times. I didn't try to fit it in my mouth, I knew I couldn't. I moved up to lower myself down onto him, gasping at the feeling of being filled again.

Now that I was in control I could speed things up. I started moving over him, driving him harder and deeper into me. I picked up the pace holding onto his shoulders for momentum. He start to groan beneath me and I suddenly found it hard to concentrate on keeping an even pace as my limbs started to tingle. Moments later I felt my release take over my muscles clinging to him forcing his own release and milking him for every drop he had. I collapse forwards against him, landing on his huge chest.

I felt his arms come around me tightly as if he thought I was going anywhere. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and leant into his chest with a contented sigh.

"You're the best little sister ever." Emmett chuckled.

"Emmett that's gross." I muttered back.

"Yeah I know, I was kidding." He replied. Just then I saw him glance upwards. I turned my head to face the other way leant on his chest and looked up myself. Crap. I waited for the growling and yelling.

"Couldn't wait for me then papa bear?" Rosalie's voice teased.

"Erm...it was kind of a last minute thing..." he stammered.

"You're priceless." She laughed. "I just hope you're not all worn out because the only other one home is Carlisle and we both know I don't go there."

This was so surreal. I sat up and looked around feeling embarrassed about my nudity in front of Rosalie...especially with her husband's cock still half inside of me; on that realisation I practically jumper off of Emmett, causing Rosalie and Emmett to laugh.

"Sorry!" I blurted out.

"No worries." Rosalie smirked. Then I noticed her eyes rolled down my body and felt even more of a need for clothes. "Here." She handed me a towel from the cupboard behind her. I took it gratefully although I couldn't help but wish I was as uncomfortable as Emmett led there in all his glory in front of us completely unphased.

"So um...just out of curiosity...why not Carlisle?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He's still like a father to me." She shrugged. "Now unless you're going to join in can I have Emmett back now?"

"Er Yeah." I stuttered heading for the door as quickly as I could. I didn't care how much of a sexual awakening I'd had over the past six months...I wasn't into girls.

I went back and quickly showered myself off before getting dressed and sitting in Edward's room to think. It had been an odd six months since I discovered the Cullen family secret but I was glad everything was out in the open. After that first day with Jasper he had cornered me again a two months later and the month after that I had practically jumped him when we were hunting together. I hadn't slept with Carlisle or Emmett until Emmett had interrupted my shower tonight. Then again I had never thought I could think about Emmett like that until tonight.

The weirdest thing was that sometimes Edward and I talked about it, we didn't go into much detail but just told enough of the story to get the other aroused and then have our own fun. It had actually made our sex life better because I would do things that he might have mentioned that Alice did and he would try to do things better for me.

Also to be honest that best part was that they were all so different. With Edward it was making love, he was my life, my forever and it was always special, but with Jasper it was passion, it was more raw and powerful and just about how I felt in that exact moment...now with Emmett had been so slow and considerate and god was he large in every sense of the word. Not that either of the others were small of course and you certainly wouldn't be able to just jump right into a quicky with someone Emmett's size...

It made me wonder about Carlisle...was I starting to get greedy?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I've had a lot of requests for this story for a wide range of pairings. I don't know how well I'll do each of them but I'll certainly give some of them a go and if you have requests, ideas and pairings etc. Please feel free to suggest them but bare in mind I may not be able to do all of them. Please forgive my Italian! I'm not great at it and used my dictionary to fill in the blanks but if there are mistakes then please bear in mind I tried!

Disclaimer: as usual I don't own Twilight etc. And make no money from this fanfic.

I sighed and glanced out of the window at Renesme and Jake; they were laughing and smiling. I watch Jake whisk her into his arms and cover her face in kisses. As strange as it was to know that Jake had once kissed me, loved me; my heart would always belong to Edward and I knew that Jake and I weren't meant to me. I was also grateful that my daughter would not only have someone like Jake to love her but that she was his imprint. He would never intentionally hurt her, he couldn't. He couldn't leave her, couldn't love anyone more than her. It was nice to know that she had that.

Edward was out hunting with Alice and Esme. I actually don't think they were doing much hunting to be honest but I'm sure Edward would fill me in on the details later. Just thinking about it had the bottom of my stomach stirring.

"What are you reading anything good?" Carlisle asked, as he passed me on his way to the stairs.

"Tsukiakari no unmei, I couldn't find anything else I felt like reading." I replied.

"Esme's just finished 'una mezzanotte affare' if you wanted to borrow that." He smiled. If I could have blushed I would have, Carlisle could obviously smell me from the other side of the room and thought suggesting a saucy book was a subtle hint.

"I think this is fine." I replied, meeting his gaze and suddenly I couldn't resist toying with him back. "It's a shame though, I'm not fluent in italian so I wouldn't be able to read it." I waited to see how long it would take him to excuse himself back to his study but he didn't. We just continued to look at eachother and suddenly I wanted nothing more see if Carlisle ever lost his perfect control. "Unless you could help me?"

"Of course, I have plenty of books on the italian language." He replied eagerly. I put my book down and walked over to him.

"Or you could read it to me?" I suggested. I saw from the change in his gaze that he understood and turned to walk up the stairs. I followed him upstairs and into his and Esme's room where he surprised me but picking up a book from the beside table and sitting on the bed with his back leant against the headboard.

"Are you going to join me, Isabella?" he asked. "You were the one who suggested a story." I nodded and sat on the bed next to him as he began to read in italian. "Stop me if you don't understand something and I will translate."

Thankfully vampires could think, speak, read and listen fast so it wasn't long before we were a few chapters into the book and I had only had to ask him to translate a handful of words so far. I had edged my way closer and closer to him as he read until I pressed completely along the length of his side. He made no move in return and I began to fear that he was going to in fact read me the whole book.

"era bella, allettante..." he read, his voice though was suddenly softer, his gaze shifted from the book to me and I felt butterflies start in my stomach as he turned to lie on his side facing me. "Egli non poteva resistere alla tentazione di toccare la sua pelle liscia..." He held the book in one hand and with the other, reached out to my waist and tugged me closer to him so that our hips pressed together parting only enough at the chest so that he had room for the book between us. His fingers trailed rhymthically over the skin of my waist in the gap of my shirt and pants. "Le labbra..." His words came out as breathy whispers against my skin as he lowered his lips towards mine. He stopped just short and I felt the anticipation curling in my stomach at the thought of his lips pressing against mine. "La baciò dolcemente..." My eyes floated shut of their own accord as his lips finally landed on mine.

His kisses were soft and short, brushing and teasing my lips. Then as he kissed me deeper, ghosting his tongue over mine, I heard myself moan. I reached my hands out to touch him, pulling him closer still, crushing the book between us as I pulled at his clothes.

"Now Bella," he murmured, pulling my hands gently from his clothes. "You're not following the script." To hell with the script I wanted him naked, now! Instead Carlisle moved me onto my back and leant over me before reaching for my clothes. "Si tolse i vestiti un pezzo alla volta..." he undid my jeans and pulled them down, pulled my shirt over my head. "lei era perfetta..." He removed my bra and underwear next, then moved back to removed his own clothes, staring at me the whole time. He said nothing as he got back onto the bed over me, pressing me under him, into the mattress.

Then he kissed me again, this time deeper, slowing stroking his tongue over mine as his hands stroked across my body. His lips left mine to trail down my neck, his tongue licked it's way down my breasts to my stomach before he nibbled at my hip. He lingered there for a moment before continuing down to gently lick across my centre; first a few short gentle laps before his tongue began to move in rhythmic circles causing my hands to grasp the sheets. I let out a loud gasp as he slid two fingers inside me; slowly moving around inside, stretching me ready for him. As his lips began more of a sucking motion over my sweet spot as felt myself gaspign for air I didn't need. His hands hand found a steady rocking rhythm and sure enough I could feel the tightenings in my stomach and the pleasure building.

"Urlo per me Isabella..." he murmured against my skin as he quickened the pace. I let my moans escape my throat as I came on his hand. "Ti farò urlare per me."

He took a moment to glance up at me before I felt him slowly licking me again. I panted a few times to calm myself. I didn't want to play anymore; I wanted him now.

"Carlisle please." I murmured to him. I felt him smile against me before he kissed his way back up my body.

"Rotolare." He told me. I did as he told me and rolled onto my stomach for him. He moved over me and kissed at my shoulders and neck. Then I felt him position himself before I could feel him probing my entrance.

He groaned as he slid all the way inside me in one slow controlled thrust and I moaned in response. He began to brind himself into me in small slow movements to start with before he started to thrust properly in and out and pick up his pace.

Before long he was pounding in and out of me at a furious pace and I felt myself clenching around him as true to his word I began to scream my orgasm for him as he continued to thrust into me. I was helpless to stop the waves of pleasure that shook me drawing the moans and screams from my mouth as he continued to move faster before he too started to groan as he bit at my shoulder. There was something incredibly erotic about feeling his body pressed against my back, sliding up and down across my skin as we both lost ourselves in the feeling.

Finally I groaned his own release and his movements finally came to a hault, allowing me to spiral down from my high. I felt dizzy, drunk... He kissed at my skin again before slowly pulling away from me and lying next to me on the bed.

"ringrazio il mio cara." He murmued, pulling me against him and kissing me again.

So...Carlisle did sometimes lose control...


End file.
